Roger's Prize
by Satan Abraham
Summary: The annual Easter Egg Hunt always ends with Ralph winning - but not this year, if Roger and Jack have anything to say about it. AU. Oneshot.


**It seems to have become my goal to fill up this fandom with _totally_ necessary Jack x Roger oneshots. Maybe I should write an actual fic sometime, huh?**

**On another note, have you noticed that when I write in Roger's POV there's plenty of italicized words that he thinks, but Jack talks with a bunch of italicization?**

* * *

The one who finds the most eggs wins. The one who finds the most eggs wins. Those eight words pounded through Roger's mind like that annoying song that always stuck. He was going to win. He didn't care about the prize, he just wanted to _win_.

Because that _stupid_ Ralph had won the past few years, and this year, it was going to be Roger.

The whistle was blown and Roger took off for the small patch of trees that the egg-hunt took place in every year. Once inside the climbed an average-sized tree and waited.

Sure enough, a little kid came waltzing by a few minutes later. He'd had _extraordinary_ luck, with five eggs in his basket already. Roger pulled a rock from his pocket and threw it. It didn't quite hit the kid, but startled him. He still wouldn't drop his basket, though.

Roger didn't want to waste any more rocks on this one kid, so he decided to look for something else to get him with.

There, just a little out of his reach. A bird's nest with three small eggs in it. _Perfect_.

The eggs, when splattered all over the kid's head, were enough to make him drop the basket and run. Roger slid to the ground, picking the eggs - the plastic, colorful ones, of course - out of the kid's forgotten basket and dropping them in his own.

This worked for the next few kids. Now it was later in the game, and there were more eggs to be gotten per basket. Roger's basket was overflowing, and he hadn't even had to _move_.

And then Jack Merridew strutted by. Roger, not realizing it was him until a second too late, threw one of the larger rocks he had. The ginger looked up, rubbing his recently injured shoulder.

"Roger, get _down_ from there," he called. Roger couldn't disobey _Jack Merridew_, so jumped out of his tree. His eggs spilled everywhere.

"Hey," he said, scrambling to pick them up. Jack's eyes swept over Roger's catch.

"You still don't have as many as Ralph. I saw him a few minutes ago," Jack mentioned. Roger's eyes narrowed. Jack continued. "If you give your eggs to me, though - minus a few, so it doesn't look _too_ suspicious, we could beat him. Together. And then we could take the prize and split it."

Roger wasn't going to be as _stupid_ as to decline Jack Merridew's offer. "Sure," he said, shrugging. "But I don't care about the prize. I just don't want Ralph to win. That fat kid he's friends with always gets that smug look and I can't stand-"

"Roger," Jack said. Roger bit his lip.

"Sorry."

"It'll be ending in a few moments. Just dump your eggs into mine, I brought a gigantic basket," Jack said. In the bottom of his _gigantic basket_ there were about twelve eggs. Paired with Roger's... however many there were, it almost made the _gigantic basket_ overflow.

"We've got him beat," Roger said. The whistle was heard again; a signal that the egg-hunt was over. "I'll head out first."

Roger jogged out of the little patch of trees, a measly three eggs in his basket. Half of the little kids he'd stolen from were crying, holding no baskets at all. Roger could barely hold back a snicker. That was just slightly _hilarious_.

A few minutes later, Jack appeared, lugging his basket. Most tears were forgotten as the little kids gasped in admiration. Even Ralph's fat friend looked impressed. No doubt he was going to accuse Jack of cheating.

Which, technically, he had, but the fat friend didn't have to _point it out._

After the egg-counting was finished, the awards ceremony began. Roger didn't pay attention too much, at least until Jack's name was called for first. Jack walked up to the stage, beaming.

"He must have cheated!"

Sure enough, there was the fat friend. Jack's face screwed into an expression of loathing. "Shut up, Fatty! I didn't cheat!"

The fat kid probably would have said more if it hadn't been for _perfect_, _saintly_ Ralph. Roger rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to the stage, where Jack was receiving a basket equal in size to his own, only this one filled with various Easter candies.

Roger rode home with Jack. He was getting a prize for helping; an overnight stay at Jack's.

* * *

**Something tells me that that _could_ be a multi-chaptered story. But the chapters would be incredibly short, if this is anything to go by. And I've already got, like, seven started...**

**If you want this to be continued, put it on Alert and/or review, because I can't really decide. x3**


End file.
